Justice
by JaceLUV'SMe
Summary: When you wake up and remember nothing what do you do? when you wake up and remember nothing and a golden man tells you who you are and that he loves you what do you do? or when he tells you that someone tried to to kill you, what do you do?
1. Chapter 1

I groaned. My head really hurt! Since when did headaches hurt this much? Wait. What did headaches feel like? Had I ever had one before? Who was I? Okay this is strange. Didn't people normally know who they were? I should know my name. I should know who I look like right? Why couldn't I?

"Clary!" a male voice yelled into the dark. Was I Clary? Was that me the man was calling for? "Clary! God damn it where are you!" he yelled but this time closer. His voice was loud but musical, in the same way I suppose like singers voices. They had to be loud and they had to be musical. Cause there singers! Haha! Stop. How could I make jokes if I didn't know who I was? Did I like jokes? Was I any good at telling them?

Sometime later I'd remember everything very clearly about what I saw next. But at the time I didn't notice the crack of light that pierced the darkness or even the silhouette that left the room.

"Clary!" the mans voice was directly above me. I waited for him to stop walking and look down. He did. I watched his eyes scrunch up slightly as he looked at me "ahh. There you are. Ohh Clary you….." he stopped as someone turned on the light. I saw him. Oh how I saw him. He was amazing his eyes sparkled gold, his hair shimmered gold and his body screamed "I workout! A lot!" I knew this magnificent man? Could I be so lucky? The man looked at me again, like he took a double take. "Shit Clary! What the hell happened to you?"

I sat up slowly, noticing it caused me pain "why what's wrong? Oh and stop calling me Clary. Please!" I snapped

He looked really confused "why should I stop calling you that? It's your name."

I refused to believe him. If it was my name shouldn't I fell a little tug to say that I somehow new it was? "Then how come I don't remember! How come I have no idea of who you are or more importantly who I am?" I quizzed him

He smiled "Haha! Nice joke Clary. Come on were…" he stopped as he realised I wasn't joking "shit! Shit! You probably have a concussion or something"

He dropped his hand down to help me up. I took it grateful to be on my feet. I swayed slightly and the man caught me wrapping His arms around my waist. I liked it. It felt natural. "Thanks. So who are you?"

I looked behind me to see his grin "I'm Jace your husband."

husband! husband! how could i have a husband! and how in the world was he it! i didn't know what i looked like but i was sure it wasnt anything equal to him. i mean he screamed god!. "how can i have a husband? how old am'i?" i whisperd.

he smiled again. "you have a husband beacuse i proposed to you a year ago, when i was 20 and you were 19. you said yes, and we got married six months ago." he explained his grin getting wider as my mouth opened bigger. i was sure i looke like a fish so i shut it with a snap. i looked down to my hands and found a ring nestled nicely on my finger , it was plain gold with a little green jem in the middle. it was nice, tastefull and not to big. i liked it.

"okay i think i can stand by myself now!" i snapped startiling myself. did i normaly just snap when i was scraed and really confused.

"jace! you find her yet!" a girls voice rang through the little room. i hadn't been able to see what type of room i was in before so i looked now. it was a bedroom. there was a bed on my right, a wardrobe next to me with blood smeard down its side. i looked down at myself, there was blood dripping from my neck down over my blck hand went up to my head and it came away red, soaked with blood. the cause of my memory loss. Now that i knew abaou it my head flared again. "ow" i mutterd and showed jace my hand. his eyes narrowed and he grabbed my hand. "no its my head. look" i turned around slowly and lifted my hair off my neck. i noticed that it was red. a deep firey red that was extremly curly. jace gasped and turned me towards him.

"looks like someone did this to you. it looks like someone grabbed you by the hair and rammed your head against the wardrobe. but who would do that!" he mused to himself.

"wait are you saying that someone made me lose my memorys. all my memorys of well me?" i asked quietly. jace nodded and began to pace

"jace! im speaking to you!" the girl shreeked again. this time she eneterd the bedroom and looked at the sceane. from the way me and jace were standing, to the blood dripping down me and finaly to the blood on the wardorbe. "how on earth clarissa did you get blood all down that beatiful dress i leant you!" i looked from the girls massive blue eyes to her long flow of black hair, to her long graceful body , to her hrd mouth and finaly to jace

"she's worried about the dress? i'm bledding!" i exclaimed

jace nodded and the girl spoke " iam beacuse im isabelle lightwood. i can do anything." isabelle, i surposed i knew her. i looked to jace again waiting for him to explain, he nodded again and faced isabelle

"isabelle, is my adopted sister, your sister in-law and best friend beside simon. and isabelle clary has been thrown aganist the wardrobe by someone and now she doesnt rember anything. she doesn't even know who she is." isabelle opened her mouth , her comeback ready when she relised that it was true.

"omg!" she exclaimed and rushed out the door. okay could this get any more confusing? i really hoped isabelle would'nt come back anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2 explanations

**Sorry, my spelling is really bad. But I'm getting better! Anyway here's the next chapter. It should be better than the last. Please review this is my first story!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters or books are mine. They all belong to Cassandra Claire.**

**Chapter two- Explanations **

**Clary's pov**

"So, let me get this straight" I paused trying to find the right words "I have a husband, I'm a thing called a Shadowhunter and I live in this old church type thing?" I recalled the hour long conversation I'd had with Jace's adoptive mother and father, Maryse and Robert lightwood. After Isabelle had ran out mumbling about her dress, Jace had taken my to the library where there was a party currently going on. I slowly recalled the memory while Maryse went on and on...

I was ushered to the small round-ish sofas that ran along the wall of the library. Guests continuously brushed against me not even aware that I was there, distantly I wounderd if I really was there maybe this was just a dream and I would wake up in a nice cozy bed with Jace's arms wrapped around me. Ummmmm that sounded great, that was my goal now. First though I had to find out who I was, second I had to fall asleep with Jace. He seemed nice enough. Maybe even perfect. I looked up from my crossed hands looking for Jace but I couldn't see him through the crowd. Numbly I got up and pushed my way through the people laughing and clinking there drinks, nothing but happiness on there face's.

"Clary, where are you going sweet heart?" I looked up at the women who spoke. She was tall; she had a long oval-ish face with long read hair spilling down her back. She also had big green eyes. She seemed important yet I didn't remember her. She seemed to see confusion cross my face as she stepped closer "Clary its Jocelyn your mother?" mother? So that's were I got my red hair from? Huh. So was I as beautiful as this woman?

"I'm looking for Jace." I said and noticed that although her face was still tense it eased up slightly as if Jace's name brang her reassurance

"come on. He's over here" she held out her hand which I took and led me through the mass, when we cleared the people Jace was clearly visible. He was pacing and talking to Isabelle and a boy that looked exactly like her.

"Jace!" Jocelyn yelled as we came near enough. His head snapped to Jocelyn and me concern leaving his face as he swept me up in a crushing hug. His lips coming to my ear kissing it slightly. Although I didn't remember him I felt calmer in his embrace

"I couldn't see you were I left you." He explained as he stepped back.

"what's wrong with her Jace?" my mother asked

"she was, I thing thrown against a wardrobe and now she has no idea who she is and who we are." Jace said looking deep in my eyes. I glanced at mum, her gaze disbelief.

"I can't remember but I get these feelings on things. Like I feel and know that I love Jace but I can't remember any part of our lives together." I explained into the silence

"at least that's something. How about we take her to the kitchen, where I'll get mum and dad and Magnus see if he can help." The boy said . still not knowing who he was I looked to Jace

"Alec, Isabelle's brother and my adoptive brother. Magnus is his boyfriend." Jace explained absently. I nodded.

"lets go then. Jocelyn go tell Luke and everyone else who needs to know." Isabelle ordered and we left.

"Clary. Please pay attention." Jace almost pleaded. I turned to look at Maryse again.

"Okay. So yes you are married to Jace, you two have been together for two years now and yes you are a Shadowhunter. Shadowhunter's have angel blood in them, which allows them to kill demons. Also this is the institute, it looks like a church form the outside but inside it's just a very big house, with hundreds of rooms. And your name is Clarrisa Henrodale

Your 19 and live here with me, Robert, Isabelle, Jamie, Alec and Magnus." Okay so I got all that. But I had no memories of me and well my life.

"Okay. But who hit me and why would they need to." I asked

"that is something I will find out." Jace spat, he was still pacing. I stood up quickly and crossed over to him. He stopped and looked at me curiously, I looked deep in his eyes and kissed him , just a slight brush of my lips and took his hand. When I turned all eyes were on me .

"What?"

"you do that when I'm nervous. How'd you know how to?" Jace asked

I shrugged "instinct. Just knew to."

Izzy laughed. Everyone looked at her. "Sorry. Just thought of something funny." She said bleakly.

"what time is it?" I ask realising how tired I was.

"about twelve. Why?" Alec read off his watch.

I yawned "tired. Maybe if I sleep on it. I might remember something in the morning."

"yeah. Okay. I'll go to. Night guys" Jace offerd and took me down a another hallway, then right down the end and in the last door.

The room was big. It was plain white with a white bed, with white sheets and a white comforter. The only thing colourful in the room was the paintings. They were all around the room, in different colours and of different things. But there was a theme. Jace. There was also a woman beside him in most of them. She looked stunning. She had long curly red hair down to her waist, a doll-ish face with big green eyes. She was short but the way she held herself made her seem taller.

"Clary?" Jace asked quietly as I'd moved over to one of the women on her own and I stood about to stroke the canvas.

"Hmmm?" I murmured still in a trance of sort.

"That's you. You paint. These are all yours" Jace explained as he stepped forward and turned me to him.

"I can't look like that? Can I?"

he grinned "you look even better." He kissed me this time hungrily "lets go to bed huh?

I nodded and that night I slept in Jace's arms, feeling secure and safe.

**That's it. I know it's kind of uneventful but its gunna built up slowly. **

**Please review! **


End file.
